Letters to You
by Blindy
Summary: A series of letters exchanged by the pilots, exploring their everyday life. Will Duo ever learn to cook? What's Quatre like when he's drunk? And how paranoid can Heero get? Find out...


Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing. Boohoo.

Author's Note: This is a series of letters, notes and emails written by and to the G-boys. For clarification - H is Heero, D is Duo, T is Trowa, Q is Quatre, W is Wufei, DS is Deathscythe. Hope the story unfolds okay. Let me know what you think. Cheers!

Letters to You

Hey D,

How's it going? I'm so glad that we'll be seeing each other again. Life without you is, well, boring.

This place is amazing! There's so much to do...so much life flooding the streets! I can't say too much, but I'm really enjoying it here. The language hasn't been too dificult to pick up. It's beautiful here everyday. The weather is amazing and I'm going to miss this place...well, parts of it. My assingments here are the only real downside to this place, but the people here are surrprisingly resiliant. It takes a lot to damper their spirits. If only people in other parts of the world were this strong.

Anyway...

W is scheduled to come back about a week after I do...and I guess H and T are there already. They must be driving you crazy.

Well, that's all I can really say from this end. Hope you get this.

Q.

* * *

From: scytheonastick 

Re: Brick walls suck.

Hey, Q-man! How's it going? I see you still believe in the lost art of letter writing...how quaint of you. Now me, I like email...I know...I'm just so high-tech.

Stuff here's good...just wrapping up everything down here and waiting for you guys to get here. H and T arrived last week...gawd...it's like talking to a brick wall! I'd almost forgotten what they're like. Anyway, with W joining us, it won't be long before the vote to tape my mouth shut becomes unanimous...but hey...I have to talk to someone. Why not myself?

Hope everything went well for you there. The house that the mads picked out for us is pretty kick ass...close to everything. Great view. Nice location.

Can't wait for you to get here. I've gotta go scoop my eyeballs out with a spoon or go insane from the silence.

D.

* * *

DUO. 

WENT OUT FOR MILK. I SAW THE MESSAGE YOU SENT TO QUATRE. YOU SHOULD CLEAR THE COMPUTER EVERY TIME YOU USE IT. SOMEONE COULD BE WATCHING. AND STOP TALKING ABOUT OUR LOCATION. BURN THIS.

HEERO.

* * *

Wow, Hee-man. A little uptight there. I went to bed. I'm tired. I ate your note. Hopefully it's fully digested by the time any enemies come snooping around. Have fun with your milk. 

Duo.

* * *

From: justicepuppy 

Re: Baka

D,

I don't appreciate the email address you've created for me. As soon as I get down there, you're going to show me how to create a new one. It's not funny.

Tell H and T that I've been given the co-ordinates of our new location and will be there sometime in the near future.

Stop emailing information to Q. H is right; you talk too much.

W.

* * *

From: scytheonastick 

Re: ...

That's a fine way to treat me, W. Next time, I won't give you any help. I'll let you flounder around on the internet all by yourself. I hope you get some horrible spyware that makes naked ladies pop up on your screen...

Hell, I hope _I _get some horrible spyware that makes naked ladies pop up on my screen...

Don't be such a square, Wu-man. Lighten up.

D.

* * *

Hey T-man... 

I set out the chicken to defrost like you asked (look to the left of this note) and I'll be back before dinner. Forget about pinning the dishes on me...ask Heero. His lame "laptop" excuses won't work anymore. Back soon. Call me on my cell if you need anything while I'm out.

Duo

* * *

Duo - 

Went out with Heero. Mission. Should be back by eleven – it won't take us too long. You'll have to make your own dinner. And next time you defrost the chicken, make sure it doesn't leak all over the floor. Heero just about had a cow when he slipped in it.

T.

* * *

From: justicepuppy 

Re: (none)

Q -

Tell the others that I won't be joining you as planned. Something's come up. Nataku still wants to go, so come pick her up on your way down.

W.

* * *

DUO - 

COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM. STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY. I'M NOT DOING THE DISHES. I WLL NOT SLIDE NOTES UNDER THE DOOR NEXT TIME. I WILL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN. TURN OFF THAT NOISE.

Heero.

* * *

Heero, 

It's not noise. It's music. The dishes are clean – and I did the dishes _last_ time, so you owe me for this. Next time you go out, tell me. We need peanut butter. I left some lunch for you in the fridge. I have to go work on Deathscythe. Howard's meeting me later. Call me if something comes up.

Baby Duo.

* * *

From: justclowningaround 

Re: Nataku

Hey W.

Q called and gave me your message. He said there's room for Nataku. Wondering if Nataku needs anything in particular. Let me know. H and D are killing each other down here. Any idea how long you'll be? You seem to be the only person that can keep them both at bay.

T.

* * *

From: justicepuppy 

Re: D

T -

Just threaten to scratch DS's paint.

W.

* * *

From: justclowningaround 

Re: Hi

Hey Q,

Been a while since we've talked. Thought I'd drop you a line. Emailed W and he said he'll get in contact you and tell you where to pick up Nataku. H is leaving for a week – another assignment. At least it'll be a little less tense around here. D is really getting on H's nerves, I think.

Looking forward to seeing you.

T.

* * *

Trowa - 

I'll be gone all day. Don't worry about me. Quatre is supposed to show up this afternoon, but first he's gonna drop Sandrock off with Howard. Something about a tune up. Anyway, I'll be back late this afternoon. I'm picking up something for dinner so don't worry about making anything special.

If you ever intentionally scratch Deathscythe's paint, I'll pull a Heero on you.

Duo.

* * *

Duo - 

Quatre's here. We went out to get a couple things. Be back within an hour.

What's "pulling a Heero"?

T.

* * *

T-man, 

Got your note. Just got a call from Howard, so I've gotta go see him. I'll be back around nine. Prepare your tastebuds for quite a meal.

To "pull a Heero" is to "shoot someone in the face".

Duo.

* * *

From: missionaccomplished 

Re: (none)

W and I are working together. The assignment will take less time than expected. We'll be in touch about our arrival date.

I do not shoot people in the face.

H.

* * *

From: scytheonastick 

Re: Puh-lease.

Yeah, that's right, H. You just shoot them in the temple. My bad.

D.

* * *

Duo, 

Wow, that was some meal. Thanks for cooking. I had to go out and see how Sandrock's doing. I'll be back later on. I feel like going downtown this afternoon; let me know if you're up to it.

Quatre

* * *

T-man, 

Quatre and I went downtown for a little while. It's your turn to cook. I defrosted some beef. I'll pick up some vegetables on the way home. Maybe a bottle of something special? Anyone up for cards tonight...?

See you then.

Duo

* * *

DUO - 

GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS. The intention of the game was merely to take off clothing, NOT to hide it. LET ME BACK IN THE HOUSE!!

Q.

* * *

Q, 

Nice, sliding the note through the mail slot. Hope you're still waiting outside. Has it stopped raining yet? Take back what you said and I'll consider letting you in. Bet you'll watch your mouth next time we play truth or dare, wontcha?

Duo.

* * *

Duo... 

I'm sorry. Deathscythe is not a stupid name. It's masculine, and definitely not bogus. And it would definitely NOT look good in a coat of shiny pink paint. I also promise to stop calling it "Relena".

Quat.

* * *

ATTN: Everyone 

DON'T WAKE ME UP!! I'm hungover. And don't take this note off my door. I need to proclaim my pain to the world. See you at lunch.

Duo.

* * *

Duo and Quatre – 

Wufei called. Heero's in the hospital in critical condition. Meet me there.

Trowa

* * *

GASP!! What EVER will happen next?!! Hope you guys like it. 


End file.
